This invention relates to a unique, hygienic, disposable and low cost device whereby constant airway-passage positive pressure in patients undergoing either spontaneous respiration or mechanical ventilation may be created and maintained.
During the past few years, studies conducted by members of the medical profession have demonstrated that continuous positive pressure breathing (CPPB) substantially aids in the prevention and treatment of the adult respiratory distress syndrome. This technique basically involves pressurization of a patient's lungs, whereby a slight pressure prevails in the lungs at the termination of the expiration cycle, thereby preventing alveolar collapse.
Apparatus hitherto employed with CPPB techniques have generally proven to be bulky, complicated, and expensive to operate. Still further, such apparatus greatly increase the risk of infectious cross-contamination when used by several different patients.
A recent advance in the art which mitigates some of the aforementioned drawbacks is disclosed in Carden, British Pat. No. 1,462,182. This CPPB device is particularly designed for use with neonates experiencing respiratory distress. However, it too possesses significant limitations making it generally unsuitable for use with adult patients. Inasmuch as expired air must pass through restricted orifices before exiting the device, dangerously high levels of back pressure can be created should a patient cough. Furthermore, the presence of these orifices precludes the use of extubation devices for fluid removal from airway passages.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to produce a light weight, inexpensive, disposable device which is convenient to handle and which substantially reduces cross-contamination risks.
A still further object is to produce a device readily adaptable for use with endotracheal tubes, masks, and mouthpieces.
Yet another object is to provide a device which eliminates the danger of high airway passage back pressure should a patient cough while using said device.
Still another object is to provide a device which permits the concurrent use of endotracheal suction apparatus.
Yet another object is to produce a device readily compatible for use with mechanical ventilation equipment whereby both continuous positive pressure and controlled mechanical ventilation may be administered to a patient using same.